Sleeping
by Elle-chan101
Summary: A short one shot about Hiccup and Toothless sleeping. That's about it. Nothing special.


The warm sun and breeze, the sound of the ocean next to him and Toothless. No sounds of fighting or chaos from the twins around The Edge. Nothing but endless, relaxing silence that had Hiccup slowly dozing off while leaning against Toothless. The dragon was already fast asleep after a long meal of fish and the sun baring down on them but not overheating the two. Hiccup was following his dragon buddy quickly too. Closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of the ocean and letting himself drift to sleep. The waves were the only sound soon as he get closer and closer to sleep. The serenity of the day letting him get a moment to not have to worry about Dagur, the Dragon Hunters, the Twins, Snotlout. Not even Astrid or even Fishlegs had his concerns. His concern; if he could even call it that; was nothing but listening to the sound of the ocean near him. Soon enough, he no longer heard the sounds as sleep finally claimed him for a well earned nap.

* * *

Astrid heard Snotlout yelling for Hiccup to come help him train the next dragon that he somehow managed to catch. As amazing as it was for Snotlout to catch a dragon, he sure didn't seem interested in training it. She could only watch as he searched for Hiccup. Like he would find the brunet boy or that dragon of his. The last she saw was the two heading out towards the beach. It had been hours after that and no word from him. She didn't feel like something was wrong though. The most dangerous was Hiccup and Toothless were probably just watching the ocean for once and taking in the sights. They were allowed days off when no one did anything and it wasn't up to anyone here when that happened. Despite Hiccup being in charge of the entire place, he let them do whatever they wanted to stay happy with rules to help keep things in order. Not that they were followed with the twins around but at least they didn't always go overboard.

After the fifth time of Snotlout demanding Hiccup show his ugly mug, she heard him threaten to tackle Toothless the next time he found him. All she could do was blow at the stray strands of hair in her face. How did Hiccup manage to keep a keep a calm composure around these people? Fishlegs would read or go to his meditation garden. How did HE manage it? Did he sleep? Did he read? She never really knew what he did to recharge that endless amount of patience. It got her thinking about where he would go to recharge after being around these guys. Yeah, she could be a handful at times but not like Snotlout or the Twins. Stormfly got her attention and had the gears in her mind turning. If she knew how Hiccup managed it, then maybe she could take over for him while he was away recharging. The idea got more detailed once she stood. Helping Hiccup would help him keep that endless patience that she didn't have with those three. Maybe even give her a hint on what she could do to be more patient or at least recharge. Her dragon sensed her desire to leave and got ready.

"We are going to find Hiccup and see what he is up to at the beach Stormfly," She told her dragon climbing onto her back. "Let's fly girl."

The Deadly Nader flew high into the air and slowly towards the beach. Taking her time and letting Astrid enjoy the warm breeze against her skin. Flying never got old for her. The sensation of being able to go wherever she wished with no one to hold her back and nothing to tie her down. The chance to hop onto a majestic creature she called her friend and soar into the air on its back and the freedom she felt. It was an honor and a treasured memory she would never forget. The hope was that one day, when she had kids, that they too would feel this sensation and never plan to forget what this feeling of freedom meant. She breathed in the air and sighed as Stormfly got her attention towards the beach. Below her, the size of an ant, was Hiccup and Toothless. She had her dragon fly closer out of worry but then stared. He was sleeping. Both he and Toothless were sleeping in the sun. She had Stormfly land and for a moment, slipped off. Still watching the two sleep then walking over and seeing that they were out. Both sleeping soundly even as she walked around and crouched next to him.

Toothless had his tail wrapped around Hiccup's sleeping form. The Night Fury laying on his stomach with his wings tucked around his body but still keeping Hiccup's head at the best angle possible. So this was how he managed to stay calm for hours? Sleeping in the sun and in the open no less? Well...they probably would have pestered him despite how high he built his tower. It wasn't as high as Snotlout's tower. Seeing as he claimed to need higher to look down upon them all but Hiccup's was up high enough where only a dragon could get there. Often times, she had to jump off Stormfly and let her land elsewhere for her to get to Hiccups home away from home. To know though that this was what he did...it did make sense. Sleep was the one place his mind probably didn't over think or need to think on anything. It only needed to focus on resting and for someone's chaotic mind handling other chaotic people, it was most likely paradise.

It made her smile when the most she saw him move was shifting to get comfy which in turn had Toothless shift his tail to curl around him once again. He looked so peaceful like this. Hiccup normally looked so serious or panicked at times, among those moments he often looked to be thinking about future projects or other concerns in the near future. It looked as if that mind of his never truly stopped. These moments though explained why he slept outside and away from sight. No one to wake him, no chaos to disturb him and no dire needs at the moment meant ultimate relaxation. Astrid stood and quietly moved around once more. Watching as Toothless felt her presence but only pulled Hiccup closer. She quickly snuck over to Stormfly and patted her back to fly away. Shooting a quick glance as her dragon took flight to Hiccup then focusing on returning to her own house.


End file.
